


of how to confess without confessing

by atannatek



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jae is so whipped, M/M, Real Life, Secret Crush, Swearing, canonverse, the rest of the members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atannatek/pseuds/atannatek
Summary: jae and wonpil get lost at an amusement park. as a bonus, jae had already gotten lost in wonpil’s eyes anyways—metaphoricallyspeaking. literally speaking, jae’s simply lost in the park with wonpil.(thoughalsoliterally speaking, jae is just acting like he’s lost in the park when he’s only lost on how to express his feelings for wonpil without metaphorically combusting).
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	of how to confess without confessing

**Author's Note:**

> this is a canonverse au set in not an specific moment. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it!
> 
> -you can check my twitter ([@dowoonbubbles](https://twitter.com/dowoonbubbles)) to find other day6's threadfics aus and even social media!

“You would suck as a pirate, hyung.”

Jae glances from the map in his hands towards Wonpil, who is about to finish his second cotton candy— _Jae’s_ cotton candy, actually, though Wonpil decided that wasn’t the case anymore when he finished his own, approximately three minutes ago, and Jae still hadn’t been able to indicate an exact route for them to follow despite having with him a map of the place they’re currently into.

(A map that for a very good not-yet-spoken reason Wonpil isn’t allowed to peek no matter how much he insists he wants to help—which makes sense considering Jae is up with his façade of being incapable of reading it, though he should be over it as they have been lost for some good forty minutes and they’re both even sweating right now for all the nonsense walking under the sun).

Jae had bought the cotton candies, by the way. With _his_ money. And he wasn’t even getting a bite of any of them. Awesome.

He probably deserves it. _Probably_. He’s not saying that out loud anyways—not in this life. Maybe the next one. Or that third one where he would be reborn as a dolphin.

So he sighs, pretends with an awkward grin that he absolutely didn’t buy that cotton candy because he was curious about what the its taste would be as it has a weird yellow color instead of the usual blue or pink, but because he knew Wonpil would take it from him, and then sighs again because one sigh is never enough to show how stressed you feel (cause yes, you _should_ feel stressed when you get lost with one of your bandmates at an amusement park in a very, very sunny day).

(Very, _very_ sunny—Jae hates sweating and he would have preferred an ice cream cone over cotton candy, but they were already over when he went to buy something to eat for Wonpil).

“I hate boats” it’s what he answers at the end, as two sighs and an awkward grin aren’t enough for Wonpil to let the topic go, “I wouldn’t stand willingly into one. I get dizzy easily, you know that.”

Wonpil pushes his sunglasses (Jae’s sunglasses also—long story) down the bridge of his nose for Jae to notice the _not-so-amused-at-all-I’m-hungry-and-i-hate-you-for-making-me-walk-in-circles_ look he’s giving to him right now.

(Yeah, Jae has been told before that he tends to exaggerate some situations, but that— _that_ look from Wonpil is real, Jae promises it. He squeals under it, but he shoves off the feeling quickly because it’s Wonpil, and who is even scared of Wonpil?)

(Jae means, yeah, he’s _been_ scared of Wonpil before—like all those times he’d surprise him with a kiss on his cheek? Or trying to hold his hand? Jae was _fucking_ scared, to be honest. You'd never be able to guess when Wonpil would strike next).

(Also falling in love, but that’s a topic for another day).

(Though it certainly fits the mood for the whole situation taking into account that’s the real reason of everything that’s happening in the moment).

(Except for how Jae’s heart beats faster sometimes and how he’s randomly blushing at tiny details like certain someone’s eyelashes going up and down—that’s _all_ solely Wonpil’s fault. Entirely Wonpil's).

(Jae is not admitting that, of course. Not in this life. Not in the next one. Not even as a dolphin. Nope. _Never._ Jae Park would forever be a tomb about it).

Wonpil huffs, returning the sunglasses back where they were. He also purses his lips in a grimace out of annoyance.

It’s kind of hot. 

Jae blushes immediately because of the thought ( _see?_ Wonpil’s fault!).

“So as if not knowing how to read a map wasn’t enough, you don’t like boats either” says Wonpil, annoyance present even in his voice, and pitifully, that’s not hot at all. It actually makes Jae to let out a silent groan, “You would definitely suck as a pirate, hyung.”

Jae shrugs (he tries for it to be a cool, relaxed gesture, in a very _I-don’t-care-that-you’re-probably-getting-upset-at-me_ way), “Glad I’m in a band then.”

Wonpil rolls his eyes. He still has the sunglasses on, but Jae just knows it.

“I can’t believe we’re spending our free day like this! We’re lost!” Jae is the one that rolls his eyes this time. And as he stopped wearing his sunglasses because Wonpil also decided to take them as some sort of payback for Jae’s lack of ability in knowing how to find their friends, his gesture is well exposed to the public; his only public being Wonpil, by the way.

His public hits him in the shoulder. _Ouch._

It’s safe to say that he has a tough public that day.

“It’s not my fault that you forgot your phone at the dorm?” Jae inquires more than saying, passing a hand over where Wonpil hit him.

Wonpil is rolling his eyes again; Jae’s sure about it this time, “It’s not my fault that you forgot to charge your phone and that you used the last of your battery taking pictures of pigeons!”

Now, _that_ , you’ll see, it’s something Jae’s not particularly proud of. Like in a not an inch even proud of, but truth to be told, he was nervous and the first excuse that came to his mind when Wonpil caught Jae taking pictures of him with an honorably five percent of battery, was a pigeon because there were a lot of pigeons in the amusement park that day.

Wonpil doesn’t need to know that Jae was taking pictures of him because he thought he looked cute while he smile as he stare at all the games— _yet_. Jae plans to talk about it someday. Right after the dolphin’s life, to be more specific.

“Well” Jae hawks, trying to come out with a smart counter argument, “it’s not my fault that you decided to follow me instead of the guys.”

“They were going to the rollercoaster! I’m afraid of that one!”

“Been there and survived. Nothing harsh.”

Wonpil must be rolling his eyes for a third occasion, “Younghyun hyung told us that you threw up after that, and you didn’t want to go with them either.”

“I didn’t want to leave you by your own and Brian is a certificated liar, OK? He told Sungjin that he got confused that time when he found him wearing one of his shirts when I saw him with my very own eyes going through Sungjin’s clothes in his closet— _with my very own eyes!”_

That is the moment in which Jae decides to squint at the map in his hands again instead and pretend that he’s doing his best to understand it than on the pout Wonpil has just decided to pull out.

How does he even do that? Jae’s honestly so confused—one second he looks hot and angry, and the next one he looks like the cutest bunny. It’s terrifying that someone can be like that.

It’s more terrifying that Jae likes it.

It’s more _terrifier_ that Jae likes Wonpil and how a simple gesture like a pout is making him blush again (different to Wonpil’s roll of eyes, he’s not even trying to count the times he’s blushed because of Wonpil in the last hour. He knows better than that).

Fuck—though undeniably, it’s the _most_ terrifying thing that Jae’s been trying to spend more time alone with Wonpil since he recently realized his feelings for him (because he likes him in the sense of fancying him and maybe wanting to kiss him...? Jae has had a long debate during nights about how it would kissing Wonpil be like. Weird debate. The side of _'best feeling in the world!'_ was the one who won and Jae is still a little fuzzy about that. He really liked the arguments of the other team, but apparently, dealing with his own emotions was a better point than keeping his friendship untouched). First he did the whole act of telling him about some writing session in the studio with one hour of anticipation than the real planned hour, only for Wonpil to arrive at the studio giggling with Dowoon about something that happened to them in the coffee shop where they stopped in their way to the studio. Then it was that movie night Jae came unexpectedly up with during one weekend when Sungjin, Brian and Dowoon were supposed to go out, only to be received when he came from the convenience store with a Wonpil sitting in the couch next to Brian, discussing about what movie to watch and if they should wait or not for Sungjin and Dowoon, who were also coming soon because the meeting they were attending was over earlier than expected.

(For only it having been three weeks since the luminous realization, they’ve already been a lot of attempts from Jae’s part. Jae thinks the actual number is ridiculous, so he won’t either admit that. Not in this life, not in the next one, not as a dolphin).

Wonpil suddenly sighs. Jae frowns at that, looking at him from the corner of his eyes, still glancing at the map. Why is he even sighing? Jae’s the one who’s acting up as he is worried about being lost because Wonpil keeps saying it’s his fault since he decided to walk around carelessly, ensuring him that he knew what he was doing (a thing he in fact did, but again, he won’t admit the reason of why he lied). Wonpil has only been eating cotton candy since then and wearing Jae’s sunglasses—so, why is he even sighing and seeming so… _Bothered?_

“Hyung, I’m tired” Wonpil exclaims. Jae shakes the map between his hands to avoid tightening his grab on it—Wonpil would have definitely noticed that, and Jae simply blames all the shaking to how he thought there was an ant in the border of it. Wonpil sighs again after Jae confirms they’re all safe and it wasn’t an ant, “If we can’t find the rest, can’t we just go home and call them from there?”

Forget everything said— it definitely is the _most terrifiest_ thing that Jae’s plan of pretending to get lost during their visit to the amusement park to be with so said hot-adorable-person is obviously going wrong _. So_ wrong.

Jae gulps, “Don’t you want to go to another game? I’m sure they won’t mind us going to a few while we look for them.”

Wonpil takes another bite of the cotton candy. He smiles shortly, “I’m not in the mood anymore, hyung. My head hurts because of the sun. I also didn’t sleep too much last night because of the recording, remember? Can’t we just go home, please?” he repeats, another sigh included. “I’m tired.”

Fuck. Jae should have offered the game thing before. Wonpil must have gone bored.

“But we still can have some fun together…?” he insists. He hopes he doesn’t sound as desperate as he is feeling.

Wonpil looks at him with a visible frown, “Hyung, we’ve been arguing about whose fault is that we got lost for the last fifteen minutes and for some reason you’re angry at me because you won’t even let me help you with the map. We’re clearly _not_ having fun together.”

Jae blinks once, then twice, and then a third one.

Wonpil thinks he’s angry at him—but to be fair, the only person Jae’s suddenly a bit angry at is himself.

“Right” he mumbles, scratching the back of his head after wrongly folding the map. “Uh, let’s go then. We just passed the entrance a few minutes ago.”

They start walking in the direction Jae indicated. None of both is talking, and Wonpil has even finished the cotton candy at that point.

Jae glances at Wonpil, right next to him and with a hand placed in the border of the sunglasses and lips twirled up in a pursed grimace, and gulps a second time.

He should say something—he _needs_ to. The last thing Jae wishes to is ending what he had planned to be a nice afternoon with Wonpil as a misunderstanding.

Jae takes a deep breath.

“Wonpil-ah” he calls for him. Wonpil’s head turns at him in the span of a second. Jae is partially glad that he opted to take his sunglasses because in that way, even if he can guess his gestures, he isn’t seeing them directly at least. “I didn’t get us lost on purpose” Jae continues with a shy voice. “I know how to read a map, and I do remember that Sungjin told us to meet them near the Ping-Pong ball and fish bowl stand” Wonpil’s mouth opens at that. God—Jae is easily blushing out of embarrassment and guilt. “Dowoon said he wanted a goldfish, remember? I…“ he shakes his head. Lying got him in that mess in a first place; maybe he should start being more honest about how he feels for everyone’s sake. 

He remembers the debate of that night. _What you feel is important!_ , have been the winner argument. Jae thinks it's true.

And with that, Jae closes his eyes and says in a quiet voice: “I’ve actually been trying to be alone with you for weeks.”

“You... You what?”

Jae doesn’t know if Wonpil said that because he couldn’t listen to him or because he couldn’t understand what he means with that, so he doesn’t open his eyes yet, not ready to face the results.

“I wanted to be alone with you” he explains, still blushing. Is Wonpil also noticing that? Thinking on it makes Jae blush harder (for the way his cheeks burn, he bets Wonpil can definitely see that one if he didn’t see the first), “But we were so busy, and when we weren't you were always with Dowoon. Or Younghyun. God, you even spend a lot of time with Sungjin. I just wanted to be with you for a day. Only the two of us.”

Now that it’s been said, Jae realizes two things: first one, he was more worried about it than what he had thought (so, _so_ much worried). Second one, he’s so worried about it, _present tense_ , because as he kept his eyes close all the time he wasn’t able to see Wonpil’s expression and he isn’t sure of the moment in which he decided to take off the sunglasses or if he has had the same surprised grimace since the start of his short speech like he currently does now that Jae is looking at him again.

Wonpil’s grimace turns into a smile as soon as Jae opens his eyes. It’s just a thing of seconds, and a smile is there.

Oh God—he’s smiling.

Jae blushes hard, deep, red.

“Hyung, are you aware that you could have just asked me that?” Wonpil questions him, cutely wrinkling his nose as he speaks. “I wouldn’t have had a problem with it.”

Jae blushes harder, deeper, redder.

“Is it OK if I just had asked?”

Wonpil nods. He’s still smiling. Why is he still smiling? Why is Jae smiling now too?

Right, Jae’s thing is completely Wonpil’s fault. He wishes it’s the same with Wonpil, but not with the part of Wonpil’s fault but Jae’s fault.

God, Jae’s being the cause of Wonpil’s smile sounds so good. So, _so_ good.

“That’s how things normally work” Wonpil beams, “You want something, ask about it then. Communicating your feelings and wishes, hyung.”

Jae doesn’t think that much when he says: “Alright. Can we go on a date together?”

“Jae hyung!” Wonpil whines, and Jae blushes, and Wonpil blushes, and Jae smiles a little bit too much, and surprisingly, Wonpil smiles one more time, and Jae knows that it wasn’t something that bad to say considering how Wonpil doesn’t seem to be bothered at all but somewhat delighted.

(Don’t ask him how, he just knows it).

And Jae swears he might be in love.

(He just knows it).

“You said communicate!” he defends himself. Jae won’t admit in this life or in the second or the third that he is a little flustered that he blurted out everything like that not even having a hint of how Wonpil feels about the situation, though Wonpil’s reaction is more than enough for now. At least, there isn’t rejection and an uncomfortable chat, “I was communicating my feelings and wishes!”

Wonpil shakes his head, chuckling, “You just admitted that you made me walked in circles for the past hour on purpose” he points out. Jae nods at that, “No, you are definitely not getting a date. Not now, at least” he adds at the end, more a whisper than actual words, as he wears back the sunglasses.

Jae eyes go wide open, “Was that—?”

He glances at Wonpil. Is he rolling his eyes right now? Jae can’t be sure as he’s too busy trying to figure out what’s happening.

Does that mean his plan actually worked?

Wonpil begins to walk again. It takes some seconds for Jae to follow him, “Please tell me that your phone isn’t really dead and that we call someone and tell them that we want to go home” Wonpil says once he’s by his side.

Jae frowns, “I wasn’t lying on that.”

Wonpil purses his lips, “You are definitely not getting a date any soon, hyung.”

_(Oh my God, did it work???)_

“OK, Wonpil, you need to be very clear right now” says Jae. “Was that—?”

Wonpil laughs, shaking his head a second time. He doesn’t answer out loud, but Jae just knows it perfectly for how he suddenly feels a hand holding his.

When he asks about it, Wonpil gives him the excuse of not wanting him to get lost for real. And yeah, Jae just knows it’s an excuse considering the way Wonpil’s cheeks ting with pink and then red when Jae returns the grip.

It’s definitely what he was thinking on. He just knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, wonpil likes jae back and he was meaning that


End file.
